


Life On The Road

by Original_Cypher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's point of view on a broken early morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my kinda!beta [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazgarn)[Hazgarn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazgarn) for always being there to answer my stupid grammatical questions.

Sam enjoyed little bungalows like these. Cheap motels were always their way to go, but ever since they settled in the bunker, he'd gotten used to a certain level of comfort. Now, comfort for a Winchester didn't mean pristine sheets, thick walls and actual hot water in the shower – although, he did not object to those _at all_ – but a small table outside to sit at while sipping his first coffee of the day was nice. Taking another gulp, he read over what they gathered the previous day. It definitely looked like a haunting to him. As soon as everyone was finished getting ready, they would need t-...

He looked up from the Witness Statement they got from the Sheriff's Department as the door from the cabin burst open, only to find Castiel stomping out. “I'm going to interview the bartender again,” he announced as he passed Sam, but didn't spare him a glance.

Sam made out, just as Dean came hopping out of the room, the shape of the Impala's keys clutched in the ex-angel's hand. He frowned, half amused, half worried, at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Dean stopped trying to pull on his second boot and left it behind to run after Castiel, just as the blue eyed man reached the car. “Cas! Please! Come on, Baby, I didn't mean it like that!”

Castiel gunned the Chevy to life, casting Dean a scalding look before peeling off the parking lot.

The hunter stared after the Impala as Castiel drove off. He stood in one boot and one socked foot, with his back to Sam. “I knew I shouldn't have taught him how to drive,” he harrumphed, then muttered under his breath. He turned around to find his younger brother, sipping his coffee, amused but silent, a quizzical eyebrow raised at him.

“Did I just call Cas Baby?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. “Nah...” He limped back to the table and peered into the bag of fresh bagels Sam had bought. He made a face and slumped on the chair across his brother. He stayed still for nearly five seconds, then turned around as if to confirm Cas had indeed just up and left. He turned puppy eyes on his companion. “Sammy, he's pissed at me.”

Sam cocked his head to the side, containing a smirk. “Who's the bitch now?” he teased, eyes shining.

Dean glared. “Very funny.” His lips broke into the tiniest of fond smiles as Sam used a single finger to push a small cardboard box containing peach pie towards him. “... jerk.”


End file.
